The present invention is in the field of pulse dampener devices. As conducive to an understanding of the invention it may be noted that in many hydraulic systems, and particularly systems utilizing reciprocating pumps, such as piston pumps, pulses are generated and transmitted throughout the system. In view of the compressibility of the oil in the system, the shocks on various system components are often sufficiently severe to result in damage or rupture of elements of the system.
The problem is compounded by harmonic effects which may magnify the shocks generated throughout the system.